The purpose of this study is to evaluate the kinetics of N-acetyl-D, 1 penicillamine and dimercaptosuccinic acid following accidental acute exposure to elemental mercury vapor. Futhermore, the study assess the relative efficacy of each drug in eliminating mercury.